Sejio-ro
'Sejio-ro' Sejio-ro is the leader, the Rakkakage, of Takigakure. He is the latest son of the Ro family, and by the far the absolute most powerful of the family. His stance and plans for his village would cause him to be labeled as an enemy of the world, and order. 'Appearance and Personality' ''"Control leads to suffering, so I will end it." - Sejio's Ninja Way '''Appearance:' Sejio-ro is a tall, man. His eyes are gold in color, and his skin is pale white. His hair is brown, and he usually has it back, but with a single stand going over his face. He is commonly seen carrying his katana's around. Personality: Sejio-ro by appearence is a smug, but very calm man. He speaks in a polite manner, but its also extremely condescending. Its typically hard to be around him for most people, as he commonly makes them feel pressured and nervous. Behind that, is a man of pure hate and anger. Due to how awful his father was, he believes that control over something is the bane of everyones existence. You can only feel the true freedom of life when control is gone. This philosophy stems from his father being an absolute control freak. Sejio's ultimate goal in life is to spread anarchy through the entire world. He is quite ruthless, able to kill anyone or do anything to make sure his goals are achieved. Fighting Style: He primarily fights by quickly overpowering you with quick sword strikes, but he also likes to use his summons to quickly aid him in battle. Themes: Main Theme Battle Theme Raid Boss Theme Death Theme 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Earth Chakra ' '''Genin 2: Kenjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: Ghost Summon ' 'Jonin: Doppleganger Summon ' 'S-Rank: Earth Grudge Fear ' 'Kage Rank: Elemental Affinity (Earth Grudge Fear) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: A lot Banked feats: 0 Passive Incredible Hearing - The user, when they want to, has an incredible sense of hearing. Even the slightest sounds, he can listen to and find. Incredible Smell - The user has an incredible sense of smell, so much that they can insolate the smell between different people. Even when masked by other scents such as smoke or mud, the user can isolate it. Aura of the Arrogant- His aura is strong enough to deter most people, causing them to get -6 CC, speed and strength. Incredible Will - Sejio-ro's will is incredible, to the point where genjutsu and mind-tampering cannot affect him. Earth Jutsu ' Invasive Dust - '''The user releases the dust beneath their feat into an unseeable cloud around them. The cloud goes into the enemies lungs, and then forms into a jagged rock inside. (10 CP for the cloud, 20 CP for the rock) '''Earth Turning Palm - '''The user places their hand to the ground, and the earth beneath their feet ruptures and caves in, causing quite a bit of damage to anyone standing (60 CP) '''Earth Dragon Bullet - '''The user sends a mud dragon out at the enemy, crashing the weight of the earth against them (80 CP) '''Massive Crushing Defeate - '''The user turns the Earth into a collosal wave of mud, that crashes down on every opponent, and forces itself inside their bodies, causing them to be both crushed by the massive amount of mud, and then killed by the mud forcing itself in their bodies. (100 CP) '''Earth Spear - '''The user flows chakra through all parts of their body causing it to become noticeably darker, which increases defensive power by making the skin incredibly hard. Furthermore, the destructive power of physical attacks is increased, making this a great all-purpose technique. +5 to strength and endurance. CP/round 'Double Suicide Decapitation Technique - The user drags them underneath the earth, so that only their head is sticking out CP 'Split Earth - '''Thousands of tiny shards of earth rain on the opponent, puncturing the opponent all over their body CP '''Mud Lungs - '''The user grabs the opponents mouth, and forces dirt down their lungs, so they cannot breath CP Kenjutsu Specialist '''Ro Sword - '''This katana is noted for its pure absolute cutting power and the speed in which it is used and wielded. Forged by Chiari-ro himself, Sejio wields this sword as his primary sword. Its blade is so sharp, that its been known the hit targets from an extreme distance, with excellent precision. Its main ability lies in its chakra manipulation, and how it can multiply other chakra based blades from itself. *'Ro Weilding -''' Wielding this katana would increase the pure speed in which the user attacks and moves. it does require a bit of chakra to succesfully wield however. (20 CP per turn for +12 Stength to hit) *'Extended Attack -' The wielder can hit targets with a slash from extremely far away, reaching up to 30 feet. (10 CP) *'Summoned Swords -' The user can send chakra blades by swinging their sword. These blades are extremely sharp and fast, and can be summoned anywhere within 10 feet of the user. (20 CP per blade) *'Augmented Sword -' The user uses the summoned sword ability to incredibly augment the cutting power of Ro. This however comes at the cost of the Ro Weilding power (20 CP per turn for +12 Strength for damage) *'Storm of the Ro -' The user slashes upwards, and multiple summon swords come out and slice the area to oblivion. (40 CP) * 'Ro Swipe - '''A powerful slash, which turns into an energy wave with incredible cutting power. (40 CP) *'Slash of the Absolute -''' A quick slash of pure absolute power. The user combines the Extended Attack, with the Ro Weilding and the Augmented Sword combo, carged with the Ro Swipe. With the attack range of 30 feet, (10 CP) the user slashes with charged chakra (80 CP) combined with the two best aspects of wielding the Ro sword (Ro Weilding and Augmented Sowrd) to make a Full Stat Boost of +12 Strength (40 CP). This comes at a final cost of 170 CP for the attack. CP sword slash, with +12 strength backing it up, with an extended reach of 30 feet * Blade of Pandorra - A summoned sword that the user may weild. It changes form as the user wants it CP to create, 10 CP per turn to have. 10 CP to change form *Stab of the Ro - A sword thrust that causes a piercing force to be sent from their blade, which puncitures holes in people CP Ghost Summon Summoning Jutsu: Ghost CP The ghost is a being made of pure hatred. Its chakra nature changes according to the enemy it fights, changing the opposite of it. These Ghosts can change their chakra nature wildly, based on the strength of the user's hatred. Additional SP - Grants 40 more SP Size Buff - It is now several stories tall. Gives +5 to Strength and Endurance Additional CP - Double the original CP Summon Technique (Earth) - *Rapid Earth - Thousands of earthen bullets fire from the summons mouth, that rain down on the opponent and pierce through their skin. (40 CP) Summon Technique (Wind) - *Vacuum Serial Waves - The user sends several wind bullets that converge on the opponent and rip them apart. (40 CP) Summon Technique (Water) - *Water Wave - Water fires from the ghosts mouth, as a thin stream that can slice through most things. (40 CP) Summon Technique (Lightning) - *Lightning End- The ghost holds up their hand, and lighting fires at a rapid rate towards them, blasting through the opponent (40 CP) Summon Technique (Fire) - *Searing Flames - Fire blasts out from the ghosts mouth that burns the enemies to a crisp. It has an extremely wide blast range (40 CP) Summon Technique (Genjutsu) - *Dulling - The user is caught in a genjutsu, were it appears the ghost is killing their comrades and they cannot move. If there are no comrades, the ghost is just crushing them to death. (40 CP) Doppleganger Summon Summoning Jutsu: Doppleganger CP The doppleganger is a shadow copy of the user, equiped with a sword. It is usually used to augment the user's fighting ability. Additional SP - Grants 40 more SP Size Buff - It is now several stories tall. Gives +5 to Strength and Endurance Additional CP - Double the original CP Summon Technique (Kenjutsu) - *Destroy - The user swipes down, and the slash is sent forward at a rapid rate, slicing through the opponent (40 CP) Summon Technique (Earth) - *'Earth Dragon Bullet - '''The user sends a mud dragon out at the enemy, crashing the weight of the earth against them (40 CP) Summon Technique (Taijutsu) - *One Strike- The user punches the air so hard, that the resulting shockwave fires out at the opponent, and crushes them in a concussive explosion (40 CP) Summon Technique (Genjutsu) - *Dulling - The user is caught in a genjutsu, were it appears the doppleganger is killing their comrades and they cannot move. If there are no comrades, the doppleganger is just stabbing them to death. (40 CP) Earth Grudge Fear '''Tentacles-' Sejio has modified his body to an extreme degree. His body is now similar to that of a rag doll and is held together by hundreds, if not thousands, of thick, black, thread-like fibers. These fibers have replaced most of his organs with the exception of his heart. His heart now is the only organ needed to keep his body functioning, and his most vulnerable area. In addition this form holds several other advantages; he can detach his own limbs and attack people from afar by using the stands to control the detached limbs. He can also reattach severed limbs easily by re-linking the fibers that make up his body, and use the fibers to assist in healing others (stiches). (20 CP to reatach a severed limb.) 40. Heart Eating-''' Sejio can now integrate others hearts into his body. The heart must come from a still living person to function in his body. He can hold a total number of hearts equal to his rank upgrades (extra hearts equal to rank upgrades -1, capping at five upon attaining Kage rank). These hearts provide a form of immortality, Sejio will not die, or be interrupted, until every heart in his body has been destroyed. Later he will be able to take the hearts of powerful shinobi and use them to create beasts who use the element of those shinobi. The user must acquire hearts in RP by absorbing them from recently slain enemies. (5 Hearts acquired) Tentacles-''' Sejio grows 8 tentacles from his body. Theses tentacles are made of the durable thread that composes his body. The tentacles have barbed metal tips attached to them that allows them to cut and slice victims. The tentacles use Sejio's strength and melee abilities to hit. (10 CP to activate/ 5 to maintain) 'Masks-' This is the epitome of Jiong, the ability that invokes the terror in its name. The user of Earth Grunge Fear can turn the hearts absorbed from victims into Chakra, and create monsters that can be bent to the users will. Each Heart grants the user 20 CP, and enables a large mass of thread to be expelled from the body to form a beast made of thread and heart. The beasts can use one specified elemental jutsu based on the element of it's original owner, but the user of Earth Grunge Fear must also know that jutsu. Masks can be expelled from the body as a free action, though they must wait a round before taking action. The user must decide how much chakra to give to each mask before it leaves the body, chakra cannot be transferred after the mask leaves. When a mask uses all of its granted CP it immediately returns to the user, after this the user can chose to grant it CP and send it out again, but it must wait a round to attack. Masks can use the specified jutsu at half CP cost and charge it according to the user's chakra control. Masks use the user's chakra control and the circumstantial CP bonus to determine if they hit. Masks cannot fight in melee though they can be destroyed. Each mask should be considered to have users speed (to avoid attacks), and 15 endurance. If a mask is destroyed, so is all CP that it had. No more than 3 masks may be active at any given time, and each mask has an upkeep cost of 5/CP per round that it is active. (Sejio has a Fire, Lightning, Wind, Earth, and Water mask) 'Elemental Affinity-' This is a passive expansion upon the masks ability that is acquired when this rank up is taken. It allows the user of Earth Grunge Fear access to the elements of the hearts they acquire. this does not cost a feat, just summary of the rank upgrade. Only two abilities may be taken from each upgrade. 'Fire Release-' :*'Rain of Fire-' The user of this jutsu creates a large vortex of fire overhead. From this vortex great pillars rain down and strike targeted enemies. (radius= 40 + 10 feet per 10 additional CP. Costs 40 CP.) :*'Fired Pottery Technique-' The user creates powerful flames inside the giant oven created by the Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, cooking the opponent until they are burned. It's used together with Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop to harden the mud covering the enemy's body and subsequently immobilizing them. (40 CP, specified jutsu for the fire mask '''Lightning Release :*'Lightning Beam-' The user of this jutsu creates a targeted beam of electricity. The beam is maintained for several seconds allowing it to follow a target if he/she moves. It functions similar to a large, incredibly powerful laser beam. (range= 80 feat + 20 feet per additional 10 cp. Costs 40 CP. Specified jutsu for the lightning mask). :*'Sixteen Pillar Bind-' A more powerful version of Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind in which the user creates sixteen giant pillars, which then form a giant oven-like structure to trap the enemy. It is used after Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop to cover the enemy in mud and then followed by Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique, creating flames inside the oven to roast and harden the mud, immobilizing the enemy. (40 CP) Wind Release :*'Wind Meld-' Sejio quickly melds with the air allowing him to escape or a sticky situation. The jutsu is largely dependent on his speed for success, this means it is less than ideal against quick single target attacks but wonderful against large AOE attacks that are difficult to dodge because of their size rather than their speed. While melded with air Sejio cannot take damage, but he also can't affect material objects. (20 CP to activate, 10 to maintain per round.) :*'Vacuum Wave-' The user exhales from their mouth and spins in a small circle, blades of wind strike at any designated targets within the area. The blades have an enormous amount of force behind them and can critically wound, kill, or knock back most ninja. (radius= 40 + 10 feet per 10 additional CP. Costs 40 CP. Specified jutsu for the wind mask) Earth Release :*'Cataclysm- '''Sejio calls a large meteor from the heavens that comes crashing towards his intended target. The meteor crashes into the battlefield doing devastating damage to any caught in or under it, and releasing a huge shock wave and explosion. (radius= 20 + 5 feet per 10 additional CP, twice that for the blast radius. Costs 40 CP.) :*'Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop-''' The user creates an opening in the sky, which drips down onto the opponent a large amount of mud, covering them. It's followed by Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind to create a giant oven around the opponent and Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique to ignite the oven, hardening the mud and immobilising the enemy. (40 CP. Specified jutsu for the earth mask.) Water Release *'Great Shark Wave- '''The user sits a large high pressure stream of water from their mouth, this stream rapidly transforms into a giant wall as high as it is long. Large Sharks water with gaping jaws appear on the front of the wall ready to gobble up anyone they find. The wall is circular and wraps areound a large area attempting to trap enemies and then cascade in on them.(radius= 40 + 10 feet per 10 additional CP. Costs 40 CP. Specified jutsu for the water mask) Other Feats '''One handed Jutsu' - The user can now perform one hand signs to do jutsu. Shadow Clone Jutsu-''' Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. Sejio has mastered the art of clone creation and as a result has far more durable clones. The clones only dissipate if they are mortally wounded. As a second bonus Sejio can also transfer chakra to the clones, though this is a one way process, he can never take CP from a clone. (divides chakra evenly into clones, minimum 20 CP per clone) '''Equipment *(6) Chakra Conducting Katana *(4) Basic Med Kit *(5) Kusarigama *(3) Military Rations Pills *(3) Three Flash Bombs *(3) Three Smoke Bombs *(2) Thread 'History and Story' Category:NPC Category:Takigakure